Legends:Morichro
}} thumb|[[Legends:Mestre Jedi|Mestra Jedi Yaddle, uma famosa praticante de ''Morichro.]] O Morichro era um poder da Força poderoso, mas potencialmente perigoso. Ensinado a muito poucos Jedi, um dos seus principais praticantes nos anos passados da Ordem foi a Mestra Jedi Yaddle. Descrição Similar a um transe da Força, ''morichro suspendia as funções biológicas, inclusive respiração e batimentos do coração. Um usuário treinado de morichro poderia usar a técnica sobre ele, sobrevivendo sem comida, água, ou até sem ar durante períodos de mais de um ano, embora ele não protegesse contra o vácuo. Ele também poderia ser usado em outros, fazendo-o uma arma potencialmente fatal para subjugar inimigos. Entretanto, falhar em monitorar um oponente alvo poderia causá-lo inconsciência permanente ou morte por desidratação ou fome.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Apesar de seu potencial mortal, morichro não era praticado por aqueles que usavam o lado sombrio, como era requerido a dominação de formas menos maléficas de usar a Força do que a maioria dos usuários sombrios tradicionalmente empregava. Usuários conhecidos de morichro Morichro foi conhecido pelos Jedi desde 24.500 ABY. Durante o Primeiro Grande Cisma, o Mestre Jedi Awdrysta Pina usou a técnica contra Arden Lyn, matando-a, até ela ser ressuscitada pelo poder do talismã Kashi Mer 250 séculos depois. Antes de aproximadamente 5.000 ABY, uso e treino de morichro era feito sem controle, mas o Conselho, cuidadoso com seu potencial para abuso, baniu seu ensino a todos exceto uns poucos selecionados em 1.000 ABY. Logo, essa habilidade da Força se tornou esquecida pra maioria dos Jedi, e sua menção tornou-se escassa, quase não se falava. Nos últimos séculos da velha Ordem Jedi, entretanto, a Mestra Jedi Yaddle descobriu a antiga técnica depois de aparentemente a escanear três holocrons que mal continham qualquer informação sobre o poder. Enquanto o Alto Conselho Jedi permitiu a ela ensinar alguns alunos sobre morichro, eles finalmente proibiram o seu uso enquanto abuso da técnica poderia facilmente ser fatal. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, os curandeiros Jedi usaram Morichro para destruir ácaros de pedra em Kishi.The New Essential Chronology Depois da Guerra Civil Galáctica, Mirax Terrik foi posto em um transe de Força não não conhecido pelos Jensaarai. Presume-se ser o morichro. Kyp Durron usou morichro quando ele se salvou da destruição do Triturador de Sois. Depois de se espremer dentro de um pod mensageiro como o seu único meio da fuga, ele foi resgatado por Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, e Mara Jade. Han pensou que Kyp entrou em uma forma de meditação Jedi, mas Mara corrigiu-o dizendo que Kyp sobreviveu reduzindo a velocidade das suas funções corpóreas ao ponto de quase estase.Champions of the Force Também foi com sucesso usado por Anakin Solo em Yavin 8 contra um reel.Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World Nos bastidores Quando primeiramente apresentado no arigo The Emperor's Pawns, esta habilidade foi soletrada "Mortichro". Parece que o nome foi derivado da palavra para 'morte' (mort), em combinação com a palavra grega para 'tempo' (chronos), indicando que o nome originalmente foi feito para sugerir "morte pelo tempo". Publicações posteriores, como Power of the Jedi Sourcebook as grafaram, e desde que eles foram publicados amplamente, "morichro" tornou-se a grafia aceita. Aparições *''Sword of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' Fontes * * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Notas e referências Links externos * Categoria:Poderes de controle Categoria:Poderes do lado luminoso